The present invention relates to a probe and apparatuses using this probe for measuring proximate electromagnetic fields in proximity to high-frequency operating electronic appliances, information processing terminals, communications appliances, semiconductors, circuit boards, and the like, or for irradiating these targets with an electromagnetic field.
Conventionally, a small monopole antenna or a small loop antenna has been used as the probe, thereby performing the measurement of the electromagnetic fields or the irradiation with the electromagnetic field. As a result, it has been a limit to acquire a position resolution that is almost identical to a measurement height or an irradiation height, i.e., a spacing between a target to be measured and the probe.
In JP-A-2001-255347, the conventional proximate electromagnetic-field measuring probe has been disclosed as follows: In order to shield extraneous noises, it is selected as an object to provide a proximate electromagnetic-field measuring antenna having unidirectionality. Moreover, in order to accomplish this object, the antenna is designed to be a one whose directionality is formed into the unidirectionality by equipping the antenna with a metallic horn or a dielectric. This design makes the directionality unidirectional in the aperture direction of the metallic horn. Also, the existence of this metallic horn shields the extraneous noises. Accordingly, it becomes possible to measure only a desired electromagnetic field.